


Parallels

by VigilantSycamore



Series: BatCat Week 2018 [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Apologies, B99 Parallels, BatCat Week 2018, F/M, I went with the second one so here you go, Not sure if angst, Parallels, Parallels between Bruce and Selina or parallels between BatCat and another ship, Peraltiago Parallels, Pre-Relationship, This prompt could have meant one of two things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 04:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16569290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VigilantSycamore/pseuds/VigilantSycamore
Summary: Bruce screwed up. Selina's been considering leaving Gotham and Bruce got scared and took it the wrong way, so he owes her an apology.





	Parallels

“ _The flight from Gotham to New York is departing in fifteen minutes._ ”

When she heard the announcement, Selina checked her pockets to make sure she had her ticket and her boarding pass. Yep, they were both there.

Did she really want to go, though?

Selina thought about it for a few more minutes before getting up and picking up her luggage. In that moment, Bruce entered the airport lobby and saw her there.

“Selina,” he called her name. She turned to look at him as he approached her.

“Before you get on that plane, there’s something I have to say.” Bruce took a breath. “I’m sorry I said you were a bad partner. _I_ was the bad partner. The truth is, defending Gotham isn’t always great - I mean sometimes it sucks, but… it sucks a little less when I get to defend it with you. So when you said you were gonna leave, I freaked out and I was dumb. I should have been more supportive. You’re a great superhero and New York will be lucky to have you. In fact, if it helps I’ve set up some shell corporations to help you get started. Which are gonna look weirdly specific to everyone else.”

Selina laughed at that.

“Including the one that makes whips,” Bruce continued, “which – I mean, don’t get me started on that. There’s no way to explain a bulk order of those without sounding kinky, right?”

She laughed again.

“Seriously?” Selina said. “In the end, you were right. I _don’t_ want to be the Friendly Neighbourhood Catwoman. And right now, I like where I am.”

“Ah,” Bruce said.

Selina smirked. “But thanks for thinking I’m great.”

Bruce shook his said. “No, I take back all of the things I just said.”

“Uh-uh,” Selina teased. “You said I was a great superhero, and you were _nice_.”

“This is my nightmare,” Bruce muttered.

**Author's Note:**

> Context for this one: this is taking place before Bruce and Selina got together but after Selina joined the Bat-Family. Hey, nobody ever made a rule that you can't be a thief and a superhero at the same time.  
> Side note: before I decided to go with Peraltiago, the other option was that I'd parallel the scene in Doctor Who where River was saying that the Doctor isn't there and doesn't love her back and then Twelve just went "Hello sweetie."


End file.
